<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blonde Memories by Crazyman03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682357">Blonde Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyman03/pseuds/Crazyman03'>Crazyman03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Flashbacks, Getting Together, POV Alternating, Romance, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Weiss Schnee-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyman03/pseuds/Crazyman03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blonde hair. That's all she could remember about him. For the longest time; she tried to find him, the friend that managed to influence her as a child. She never did. But upon landing in Beacon academy, a boy had finally matched her childhood friend in terms of looks and personality.</p>
<p>Had Weiss finally found him? Or is it just another trick of reality?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories Of Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello. I'm Crazyman03 with some A/N.</p>
<p>I originate from Fanfiction.net. This story also comes from that site as well. But I've decided to share this story to my fellow AO3 people. The A/N of the document is actually the old A/N. I've decided to include it 'cuz I'm a lazy dumbass.</p>
<p>I will also post this A/N if I decided to move my other stories to this site as well.</p>
<p>But enough chatter, let's get this show on the road.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Hey</strong>,<strong> it's me with an entirely new story.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Yes; I am Crazyman, the same person responsible for making fun of RWBY ships and the same person who was sent to the grave twice in one day. I am currently writing in the hospital located in Afghanistan in hopes that no one will ever find and possibly kill me, the doctors have been doing a horrible job of keeping me alive as they continue to inject drugs instead of medicine inside my body.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>But enough of me. I've been having this idea for the past week now and wanted to write it, but I was unsure whether or not I should write it. Fast forward the next week and now we're here.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Just a couple announcements before we start. This is a more serious story than my other RWBY fanfic; albeit not too much to the point where jokes cannot be made, which means there isn't as much jokes as there are in 'Making Fun Of Ships'. There's good and bad sides to that, but I'll be able to provide more content if my focus is mainly on story rather than jokes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Memories Of Change</strong>
</p>
<p>Yellow. One of the earliest colors she had remembered apart from white.</p>
<p>As a child, Weiss Schnee had done nothing more except for following her strict father. A cunning and manipulative man if she had to be honest. Her mother had done nothing but wash her face off with alcohol, which meant that her father was the one responsible for raising her and her siblings.</p>
<p>Her childhood was horrible. Stress-inducing at best and painfully excruciating at worst. Weiss can still remember all the times she was abused by her father, the constant shouting and screaming directed to her and Winter. Whitley was also included, but she didn't know what happened to the boy once she entered the next Bullhead to Beacon.</p>
<p>She just hoped he wouldn't turn out to be like her father.</p>
<p>But even if her father was a terrible man, that doesn't mean he had his good days. Days where he actually <em>felt </em>like a father and not just someone controlling his children like puppets. One that cared for his children's growth and didn't see them as progress for some sort of mastermind plan. She could remember even the simplest of times where her father brought her and Whitley ice-cream when they were younger.</p>
<p>Those memories of change stayed in her heart. The feeling that even the most wretched people in the world can possibly change their ways, that not everything in the world was as cold as her name was.</p>
<p>When talking about change in her family, one thing - no; <em>person</em> always came into her mind no matter what...</p>
<p>...That boy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Sitting alone inside her room, a seven year-old Weiss Schnee sat on her bed and read a book regarding the subjects of business and economics. It had been several hours when she first started the book; but with her quick logic and impressive intelligence, she already managed to at least understand half of the topics the book tackled on.</em>
</p>
<p><em>"A good businesswoman is one who is great at Social Interaction when it comes to talking to influential people. One who is able to manipulate the emotions of a person and are able to take advantage of them." She recited as her eyes dragged on the words written on the book. </em> <em>She pondered on these words. "Social interaction..."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>When was the last time she ever talked to someone outside of her family? She didn't necessarily have to speak whenever her father brought her for business meetings, and she never ever had the chance to speak with anyone on the days they roamed around the city of Atlas. Maybe she wasn't as good at speaking as she thought she was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Which meant she was only 'Average', her father doesn't tolerate 'Average'...</em>
</p>
<p><em>She needed to find a way to get her social skills better. Would talking to the maids and butlers count? Maybe, but it doesn't if it purely on business sense. What if she goes out the house and tried talking to strangers? That is...if she can even leave the house in the first place. Not only that, but her father also rejected the idea of strangers interacting with her under the reason of, "Stay away, they'll take advantage of you.</em> <em>"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She never trusted random people, all because her father said so.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reaching a slump on what she would be able to do to improve, she gave a short sigh and finally closed the book. If she couldn't even think of a way to get better social skills, how would she be able to please her father? Knowing that he was capable of giving the most extreme punishment even to her siblings, would she be able to even get close to improving?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was tired. Tired of having to study all the time, sometimes taking up most of the hours in her life. Tired of getting up from her bed and doing the same routine over and over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tired of being chained and imprisoned under her father's palms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking of which, maybe she could ask her father to hire a teacher to help her get a grasp on the subject. If he could get her at least one, then her job would be much more efficient. After all, as long as its under the reason of improvement, the man would give her the necessary resources she needs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting up from bed, she put on some presentable clothing and walked towards the office where her father would be calculating his next plan for the SDC. As she headed towards the room, she couldn't help but stop at her mother's door that was located somewhere near the main office. Looking back at it, she never really saw her mother after she started drinking all of that alcohol. Sure, maybe she saw her once or twice outside her room whenever she wanted a refill. But apart from that, she barely even remembers her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss contemplated wether or not she would open the door, she then paused midway. Why did she feel the need to see her mother? Knowing that her face would be met with a disappointed drunk woman drinking her life away, why would she open the door?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally backing down, she decided to step away from Willow Schnee's door and head into the main office. Why was she getting all worked up about this? Weiss didn't need her mother, her mother clearly doesn't want her to interrupt her twenty-four hour drinking schedule. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't need her, and that's how it stays.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing to herself and knocking on the main office, she slowly entered inside just to see her father looking at the business papers that he had been receiving for the past few weeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jacques Schnee was a man not to be messed with. He had money, fame, and power. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Worst of all; instead of using all these to advance the problems between humanity and faunuskind, he used it to satisfy his greed-filled heart.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Weiss wasn't necessarily fond of the faunus. After all, it was them who always attacked the company and her 'friends' that was pretty much filled with the caretakers of the house. They were the ones that created the White Fang. It was their fault for making her father frustrated and angry after each raid the terrorist-group had done. Th</em> <em>ey were also responsible for the fact that her father got angry to the point where he'd hurt either her or her siblings. Let it be Winter, Whitley, or herself. As long as he sees one of them during his rage phase, they will be hurt one way or another.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>No, she didn't like the faunus. She <strong>despised </strong>them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shaking off the thoughts of hatred off her mind, she finally had the courage to address her father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Father?" Weiss called as she slowly approached him. "Are you busy as of now?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Apart from the fact I'm looking over the complaints of the various faunus that were working in the mines, I'm not." The man set down the papers and pinched his nose as he looked towards his daughter. "Why are you asking? Is it something that you; of all people, need help with?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tensed up; hesitation taking over her. "I...yes..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The older Schnee gave a sigh before standing up and facing the window. "Well then, tell me Weiss. Tell me all about your silly little problem so it can be dealt with. I'm sure whatever this is could be fixed with a little bit of intimidation and Lien."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The words struck her little heart, but she nodded anyways. She thought of what she had to say before letting the words come out of her mouth. One wrong mistake and she was sure that trouble would ensure. "I'm having problems with my skills regarding social interaction. Since I'm not allowed to go outside and practice or talk to the maids without any professionalism, I would like to suggest that I should get a private tutor to help me in all of this."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So that means that you're not excelling in social interactions?" He glared at her. A cold voice ringing throughout the room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss froze upon seeing the glare and the tone of how he said his words. Whenever her father was in a bad mood, pain would always follow. She backed away on instinct as she awaited her father's response. He kept silent after he told his last sentence, which only made Weiss even more nervous than before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seconds has passed before the man standing in front of her finally responded. "Hmm. Is that all?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...Yes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good." He signaled his hand towards the door, an indication that Weiss should leave him alone. "Now get out if my sight. I've got papers to read and more stuff to worry about."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thank you." She simply bowed before walking away to the door. She looked to her father; seeing that the man was back to his usual routine, she finally left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>XxXxX</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A day has passed, and Weiss Schnee was preparing herself for the new teacher that will guide her. Wearing formal clothing as well as fixing her face with some light make-up, she did her best to be in the most presentable fashion as she can. Knowing the types of people that her father always hired, it would be quite embarrassing if she didn't dress the part. Sitting on her bed with a straight back, she also practiced on how she would greet the person meeting her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In all honesty; even with the fact that she had prepared everything for their first meeting, she couldn't help but feel nervous. Not because of the meeting itself, but rather because of what type of person she might end up with. Countless times, her teachers and mentors always used her to their own advantage. She remembered each time they tried to hurt her, the times they stole something from her, and the times she was threatened in order to get money from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She hoped this one wouldn't turn out the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hearing audible footsteps from outside, she quickly stood up and cleared her voice. She mentally prepared herself before hearing knocking from the other side of her door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "Enter."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the door could even open, she turned her eyes to the ground as she bowed. "Greetings. My name is Weiss Schnee, daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee. I am pleased to be...your...aquaintance..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She slowly lifted her head to see that it wasn't some young adult willing to give her knowledge about the arts of social interaction, nor was it an old person that was filled with wisdom that wanted to pass it down Weiss herself. No, it had been neither of the two types she was expecting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What she got was a young blond boy around her age. A boy wearing a black Pumpkin Pete's jacket with jeans. He had oceanic blue eyes and a slim body to boot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention he was...kinda cute...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hello!" He waved while wearing a grin on his face. "My name is-"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Nornal knees!"</p>
<p>Weiss sighed as she overheard two girls talking about knees and whatnot. She didn't particularly care, but did they really have to be that loud? Or is it because of her proximity to them? Either way, she just hoped they would keep their conversation quiet or just shut up entirely. She did <em>not </em>need to hear all about the 'phases' as teenage girls go through puberty, thank you very much.</p>
<p>Overhearing something else except for those girls, she heard a screen playing Vale News Network nearby. Curiosity building up on her, she moved away from her spot and walked towards the screen. <em>"It appears that Roman Torchwick made it into the news headline once again. Trying to steal dust yet again, aren't you?"</em></p>
<p>Not really knowing why he stole dust from stores being supplied by the SDC, Weiss managed to pinpoint recent attacks to him. She didn't know why Roman Torchwick would need to steal dust in the first place, but she didn't care what his motives were as long as he was doing it.</p>
<p>The news station was cut off and was replaced by a blonde woman with glasses. She gave a short introductory speech about Beacon and cut off the feed rather quickly. Weiss went back to her original place located near the wall. It would just a few more minutes until the Bullhead arrives at Beacon. All she had to do was wait for it to land.</p>
<p>She wished she could say the same for the blond boy vomiting his guts out.</p>
<p>"Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" Weiss then saw the blonde; or <em>Yang</em> - so to speak - get the little girl's cape and use it to wipe her shoes. "What are you doing?!"</p>
<p>"I need something to clean this up, Ruby!" Yang forcefully held onto her sister's cape. Well, Weiss assumed they were sisters. Ruby tried to escape, only to realize she couldn't due to her sister's monstrous strength. "Now stay still!"</p>
<p>"Ahh! Get away from me!" Ruby pulled out a large scythe out of nowhere and used it to launch herself away. "Freedom!"</p>
<p>"Get back here!"</p>
<p>Yep. This was shaping up to be a very good year indeed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>I'm done.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Spoiler alert: This story will have a couple of flashbacks. I'm not saying it has one in <em>every </em>Oumdamn chapter, but it will have some just to showcase the growth of Weiss and this mysterious blonde boy who you guys already know about. Which is ironic since he's supposed to be a mystery.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>To anyone asking why Weiss doesn't remember Jaune's name in the summary: she does. I was implying that she doesn't remember <em>everything </em>about him.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. "You're a reviewer, Ruby." "...What does that mean?" The review can be a compliement, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>That's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazyman out</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise of A New Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What up, my dudes.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oh my Oum, I did not expect this story to blow up. Care to explain why? No seriously, how? Is WhiteKnight really that rare nowadays? Or is it just me? </strong>
  <strong>Oh well, not that I'm complaining. Seriously, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it and I hope you stick with my story until the end. Something tells me I'm gonna put a lot of effort into this.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I'm sorry if the flashback is a bit too long in this one. I just wanted to showcase the development of Weiss and Jaune when they were children. Another thing to note is that Weiss' attitude slightly changes due to having Jaune when she was a kid. I'm not gonna tell, but it's either gonna go for the better or worse.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Rise Of A New Friendship</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So wait, you're telling me that I'm supposed to help you with this 'social interaction' thingy?" The blonde boy; who she finally knew as Jaune, tilted his head in confusion. "Wait, how am I supposed to know all of this?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss frowned upon the confusion of the boy. Had her father actually hired a mentor who didn't know what they were doing? Sure he was about the same age as her, but he had no reason to be incompetent! After all, her father always get the best of the best whenever it comes to her learning tools. Why does it feel like he cheated her on this one?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aren't you supposed to know?! You are my mentor after all!" She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Do you even know the basics of business economics and how it works?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Business eco- wha?! Is that some sort of adult word or something?" Jaune innocently asked. W</em>
  <em>eiss just stared at him with a flat glare. The dunce bit his lip upon seeing the look on her face. "H-Hey, you're not mad at me, right Weiss?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, she was <strong>extremely </strong>furious with him. Not to mention disappointed, annoyed, and all the other negative words Weiss could think off. Why was he here again? He clearly doesn't posses the ability to teach her about Social Interaction, let alone teach <strong>anything </strong>at all! He was as slow as a sloth faunus!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She even felt bad for the faunus comparing them to him!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing and calming herself down, Weiss got the book she was given from a nearby desk and flipped it to the page where she last left off. She went to the boy sitting on her bed and set the book on his legs. She sat on the bed right after. "T</em>
  <em>his! Social Interaction! It talks about someone being able to manipulate influential people."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him and saw signs of struggle as he tried to understand the book given to him. "What does 'manipulate' mean? Is that another word for 'eat'?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No!" Weiss almost shouted due to her anger-induced state. How could this dolt not get it at all?! How could someone be incredibly idiotic that they couldn't even understand simple words?! Is he really that stupid?! "Manipulate means that you can control someone using their mind, so that you can use it to your own advantage!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes widened upon hearing the definition of the newly-discovered word. "Isn't controlling people bad?! Why would you even do that?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss was about to retort until she paused and thought about his response. Why would she do that? She would do that to make sure she can get an advantage over anyone. She would do that so that she'll never be blackmailed or threatened over a serious issue. She would do that to improve her business knowledge and prowess.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She would do that...to please her father...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She would never do that to improve, she would do that just because her father said so. She never dreamed of taking over the SDC, she was just forced into it. Once Winter's time finally ends, it'll be her turn next. Which means all the hard work she had done throughout the entirety of her life, was just her playing into the palms of her greedy father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Doubt crawled from the back of her mind, she looked at Jaune with a frown. "Then...What do you think I should do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm..." He looked to the side while scratching his chin in an attempt to look smart, or cool which was more likely. "Social Interaction...'Social' is like; people, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." She nodded; slightly confused with the surprise question. "B</em>
  <em>ut society would be a more fitting word there."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Interaction is like; doing stuff with other people, right?" Weiss nodded yet again, unable to follow the boy's line of thinking. "Then that means that we need to do something fun and awesome!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fun and...awesome?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss questioned herself yet again. The words 'fun and awesome' were foreign concepts to her. Fun? What was that all about? All she knew was that she needs to train and study to become a proper heiress for the Schnee Family. She never had time to play around and waste her childhood, all she did was study all-day and do the same routine of daily life again and again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To her, having fun equates to her losing precious time studying and improving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah!" The sudden shout of the enthusiastic boy broke her train of thought. "Like playing video games and reading comic books! Do you have any X-ray and Vav, Weiss?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry...but I don't think I have any of those..." She sighed as a frown overtook her face. Jaune must've seen her face, seeing as his bright grin was slowly fading away. She saw his face slowly descend from happy to disappointed in the next few seconds.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhh...how about cooking?" He recommended; his voice revealing his nervousness. "That's a pretty fun and adult thing to do. Not to mention, kinda awesome."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But, I don't know how to cook... I never even went to the kitchen once in my life..." She admitted while looking away in embarrassment. Did she really have to tell him that? "Truth be told, the cooks in the kitchen always prepared my food. They never let me inside either."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jaune suddenly grabbed her hand and stood up; surprising Weiss as she was tugged off her bed and was forced to stand up. "Well, this is a great opportunity then! You don't know how to cook, which means I'm going to teach you all about it! Now, C'mon!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jaune, wait!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her heart raced as she suddenly ran around the hallways of her house. Not because a boy was holding her hand for the first time in her life, but because of the trouble she might get in with father when he finds out what she was doing. Jacques Schnee was a man who liked doing multiple things that mainly require the arts of manipulation; but the mundane objectives such as cooking and laundry, he didn't like to do. Which was why he had hired workers in the first place, stating that a Schnee should never ever be forced to be barked around like some kind of slave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Schnee's aren't supposed to be slaves, why does she feel like one?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't realize that they had already reached the kitchen until Jaune had yet again snapped her out of her thoughts. "We're finally here!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss looked at the boy in confusion and suspicion upon regaining her state of mind. How did he know where the kitchen was? It's not like he lived here that he knew every corner of her mansion, since he just got here a couple of hours ago. It would be very unlike of her father to tell him where the location of the kitchen would be, since he would dismiss it as an unnecessary detail. "How exactly did you get here without knowing anything about my house?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That? I asked an old white-haired woman for directions, she looked like you!" He seemed particularly happy when he made that comparison. "She was wearing all-blue as well, and her face looked a lot like yours."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Winter? Most likely. It wouldn't surprise her all that much considering that she's polite when it comes to strangers after all. Sure, she was planning to join the Atlesian Military in order to escape her father's clutches. But she doesn't have a reason to be mad at Jaune for asking for directions. Why would she?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brushing the matter off her mind, she finally asked the boy the million-Lien question. "What are we gonna cook anyways?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy seemed to momentarily pause, as if he didn't plan anything before going into the kitchen. "Hmm... Oh, eggs!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eggs? You mean one of the most overused breakfast a human and faunus can have?" If it was that simple, why not have the chef create it instead of cooking it. "Do you even know how to cook?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, my mom said that I should be prepared for anything whenever I'm alone. She also told me to help cook for my four younger sisters." He gave her a big grin before opening the fridge and finding the proper ingredients to use. Seeing that he was unable to reach the part where the eggs were located, Jaune immediately sought for her help. "Weiss, help please..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to disappoint the boy, Weiss grabbed the nearest stool she coiuld find and gave it to him. In all honesty, Jaune was rather tall in comparison to most kids his age. Well, the ones she had seen in royal celebrations. But even so, there were some things he couldn't able to reach. Jaune climbed up and quickly reached for the eggs before going down immediately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a good thing he could reach the countertop, it would've been frustrating trying to balance on the stool all day. Weiss on the other hand...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't reach it." Weiss plainly stated as she stood right next to her 'mentor'. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when Jaune suddenly lifted her up from the ground and setting her down on the countertop. She was stunned by the sudden action that she couldn't even open her mouth to say anything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There you go, Sunny!" The boy merely chuckled and fondly looked at her, as if he was staring at someone else rather than herself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sunny?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes slightly widened as he realized he wasn't talking with this 'Sunny' person. "Oh, sorry about that. Sunny's one of my younger sisters. She kinda looks a bit like you; with the height and everything, except her hair is yellow and not tied into a ponytail." She nodded in understanding; expecting him to continue. "Whenever I cook for my sisters, she always goes and helps me with the basic stuff."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I see..." So technically, she's a lot like his little sister. That would explain why he was comfortable with talking to her earlier. That felt...nice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was surprised to see a set of eggs and a bowl being suddenly shoved to her face. "Can you help me crack these, please?" He warmly smiled as Weiss meekly took the eggs from him. He then set the frying pan on the stove and began checking the proper temperature. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While he was busy doing that, she made sure to apply the right amount of force, enough to crack the eggs but not enough to make it explode.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unfortunately, the latter happened and she spilled it over Jaune's face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I take it we're making scrambled..." Weiss apologetically gave him a napkin to wipe his face with. She felt disappointment rise up in her. </em>
  <em>Schnee's are not allowed to fail at anything. Not only did she ruin a guest's attire by spilling egg inside on him, but she also couldn't do a menial task such as cracking an egg. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weiss? Are you okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She felt that silence would be enough for an answer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey," He put his hand on her shoulder. She didn't know why, but she felt slightly relieved after his touch. "It's fine. Not everyone can pick up something and be good at it. I mean, it's not the first time I got egg spilled all over my face!" He laughed; relieving a memory that Weiss had no knowledge off. "You crushed it with your hands, at least you had the common sense not to smack it on your face."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She just looked at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at her with a nervous expression.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And with that, the two went onto create the best eggs they could ever create in their lives. Jaune handled the main tasks; such as cooking and flipping the eggs itself, while Weiss stuck with the simpler tasks that included handing over utensils to Jaune or adding in condiments. They may have been a few rocky moments here and there; she may have accidentally spilled the salt and Jaune slightly </em>
  <em>overcooked the eggs, but they completed it nonetheless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, Weiss... I don't think we could eat this." He said; pointing to the mountain of salt on top of the burnt eggs. "Unless you like the taste of a dried ocean, then maybe we should just throw it away."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Agreed." She nodded her head before looking at Jaune yet again; who chuckled at the ridiculouness of the moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss felt something from the boy that she couldn't put into words. It's like; she could trust him, unlike the others who just wanted to use her name. He tried to cheer her up multiple times, something that people never did when she was feeling down. He taught her how to cook; albeit not that good, but it's the thought that counts. He did more things with her than any other person that interacted with her in her life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss also understood the concepts of 'Social Interaction'. Social interaction was never about trying to manipulate people to fulfill your desires. No, it was far from that. It was about friendship and trust, creating bonds with people you can believe on at all times.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even though she had only met Jaune today, she felt like she was already attached to him.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Weiss opened her eyes to see that the Bullhead had already landed. Resting her eyes proved to be a good idea, seeing that she hasn't slept for a couple of hours now due to travelling. She went to the one of the luggages she had for the trip; which included a very much <em>necessary</em> amount of Dust, she opened it and revealed Myrtenaster being kept inside. Grabbing her rapier and sheathing it on her side, she told one of the butlers accompannying her to deliver her baggage before leaving the airship.</p>
<p>Weiss felt awe when she saw the outside of Beacon. Sure; it may not be impressive compared to the other buildings in Atlas, but this was impressive for a combat school. It looked like something out of the early ages, with a touch of modern technology included. Balanced, as all things should be.</p>
<p>She didn't last long until she found the red-head and the blonde girl once again. It seemed that they were talking about something until the blonde found a group of people; supposedly an old group of friends, and left the scene. They somehow made the little girl spin in place, which was an impressive feat actually. She spun around in place before finally falling to the ground.</p>
<p>And right into her luggage.</p>
<p>"I swear, Antonio needs to stop leaving the luggage in random places whenever he goes for a bathroom break." She couldn't help but sigh at the girl. Sure, she landed on her bags which were full of expensive Dust, but young people were clumsy. At least, that's what she thought whenever <em>he</em> came to her house. The girl in black looked pretty young too, maybe she <em>is </em>young with the way she's acting.</p>
<p>"Please be careful with these." She frowned as she checked the conditions of the dust inside, it seemed that she didn't cause important damage to the equipment. "Good thing this didn't blow up, an explosion would be the least of your worries if it did."</p>
<p>"Oh my Oum! I am really sorry! You see, I was with my sister talking about guns and stuff. Then we were talking about me making new friends, ItoldherthatIalreadyhaveher. Butshewaslike,"Ohno, Ruby!youmakeyourownfriends!"Thenheractualfriendscameand-"</p>
<p>She watched the little girl ramble on and on about something, she could barely comprehend with the speed she was talking in. Weiss was pretty sure she heard, "Normal knees.", cookies, and guns during her ten-second monologue. Not wanting to deal with the girl anymore, she decided to stop her on her tracks.</p>
<p>"Will you stop!?" She raised her voice, which made Ruby pause. "I get it, okay? It's not your fault, it's not your sister's fault, it's no one's fault. Now if I can please take my briefcases and leave?"</p>
<p>The red-head looked visibly saddened when she opted to leave. It's not like she hates her, she just didn't want to deal with unnecessary people in her life. Quietly taking her leave, she headed towards the entrance of Beacon.</p>
<p>This is it, this is where she would finally start her new life. This is where she would grow as a person and as a huntress...</p>
<p>This is where <em>he </em>would be if he continued his dream to become a huntsman.</p>
<p>She just hoped he didn't give up along the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Finished. And in record time of one week.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So yeah, our Weiss-queen is still herself. But less triggered and more tolerant of strangers. I didn't want to change her that much, since there is a possibility that she would be OOC if I did. So Weiss being more tolerable is the best I could do to make her stay in character.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>As for the WhiteKnight part, it's gonna take a while. Since I'm more of a slow burn type of person when it comes to romance. I do believe that love comes naturally, unlike those 'love at first sight' Adam-crap I always see in a lot of movies. There's no character development and interaction, they just fell in love and sucked each other's faces after seeing one another for the first time. What?!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. A guy named 'Constable Paper Bag' that writers should beg for reviews after each chapter end. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism. You can also flame me if feeling pissed or something.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazyman out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be With You Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey, I'm back my fellow WhiteKnighters.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay. WhiteKnight is actually rare, something I thought was a joke at first. Why? It could've been a good ship if done properly! Although, I doubt that with the way RWBY is written. So I've decided, let's make this story into the revival of WhiteKnight as well as several other ships on the show!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Raise the flags, light the torches, because it's time to start a war!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Be With You Forever</strong>
</p>
<p>Weiss walked inside the auditorium and saw before her a large room filled with students. Fortunately enough, there were quite a couple of spots left for her to take. She observed her surroundings and decided to take a place in the massive wave of students inside the hall. She saw the students around her, determined smiles and strong wills were being carried by them.</p>
<p>They were ready. They were ready to protect all of Remnant with their lives, ready to defeat any Grimm trying to massacre the towns and cities. Ready to fight against whatever evil there is to encounter with this world. She was ready to fight as well. She knew that in her ability, she was good to go. Her training lasted years of pain and exhaustion; but here she was, standing inside one of the most prestigious academies Remnant has to offer.</p>
<p>She wasn't quite sure of him, though.</p>
<p>That boy back in her childhood, he wanted to become a hunter as well. Saying that he wanted to beat all the bad monsters lurking in the dark, which meant he had something to protect as well. Something very close to him. Weiss could even remember that he'll protect her from every Grimm they stumble upon.</p>
<p>She could even remember it to this day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"ROAR!" Jaune fake-cried as he towered over Weiss; who was carrying a small stick. The two were currently in the plaza inside the Schnee manor, which consisted of multiple trees and nature surrounding the environment. "I'm a scary Grimm creature! Fear me!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You will never get away with this, you blonde Boarbatusk!" She then charged him, poking the stick all over his body. "I will defeat you, and I will shower in glory once I do!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It had been a few weeks ever since Jaune consistently went to her house. He would try to get every chance he could get just to be with her, which she found both sweet and slightly annoying. But sweet nonetheless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But apart from that, she learned new things from him every time he was there. She already mastered the arts of cooking an egg; as well as some other food, but those ended up with a heap of salt on top or simply overcooked. Nevermind that. </em>
  <em>She also learned a bit regarding the laws of gardening, but she managed to drown the flower the boy gave her within five minutes of not knowing what to do. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What matters the most is that she was learning!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On top of that, she was having fun whenever she was with him. She knew what the word finally meant to her. Fun wasn't something you can buy with Lien, it was something you experience and enjoy. Studying about business? It was nice learning a thing or two in regards to the subject, but it was <strong>never</strong> fun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Learning with Jaune as her mentor? That was fun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss felt...strange whenever she was near him. Seeing that he was the only boy who truly didn't interact with her just for the sake of her name, she wanted to be with him. Whenever he smiles, she smiles. Whenever he laughs, she also laughs. Whenever he compliments her; which was rather often, she would always feel her heart rate burst up. When it was finally time to separate from each other, she longed and hoped for him to return to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't know what was happening with her, but she liked it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Poking Jaune with a stick multiple times, it didn't take long for him to fall onto the ground. Although, it wasn't because he was howling in pain...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Haha! Weiss, that tickles!" She kept on poking him on the belly, which made him laugh even more. "Weiss, s-stop please!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never!" She grinned; not planning on stopping at all. "A Boarbatusk's weakness is on the belly. If I hit it hard enough, maybe I'll be able to gain victory over this small little blonde one!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No! Haha! Please!" He begged; tears about to flow out of his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Deciding that enough was enough, Weiss finally stopped poking him with a stick. After wheezing with a tired smile, Jaune lied down on the ground. His blue eyes drifting over to the similarly-colored sky above him. She looked at him curiously; unsure whether he would stand up or not, she sat next to him after realizing he wasn't. He let out a sigh, one that commemorates the peaceful nature under the sun.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss was about to comment about the beauty of nature, but he was able to speak first.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weiss..." He softly called out. "What do you want to become in the future?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Struck by the unexpected question, it took her a moment before processing the words that would come out of her mouth. "I will become the heiress to the SDC, naturally."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was surprised when he shook his head in response. "No. I meant what you WANT to be, not WILL become in the future."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss pondered upon the sudden rebuttal. What did she want to be anyways? She didn't want to be the future leader of the SDC, she was forced to be it. She didn't want to study on how to manipulate people and take advantage of them, she only did due to her needing to learn it to please her father. She never wanted to follow her father, yet she still played into his palms. The same ones that he used when it comes to manipulating people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No, Weiss never wanted those. But she doesn't know what she wants.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weiss?" Jaune stared at her blue eyes, clearly detecting the sadness behind them. He got up from his position and sat down closer to her. "Are you okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I...I don't know what I want." She looked away, hoping not to make contact with his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well..." He paused. It seemed he couldn't find the right words. Understandable, it's not like he knew what she's feeling right now. For all he knows, she might be just sad in his eyes. He didn't speak again after a few moments, seeing that he never found the right words to say in such a sensitive topic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Silence then overtook the plaza. Not the peaceful one like earlier, but a more somber and depressing one. Had she ruined the situation once again? A Schnee, failing yet again with something easy to handle such as a conversation?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I want to be a huntsman..." Jaune stated out of the blue. Guess that he didn't like the mood she set just now. Which was good, it was for the better if he were to talk about himself instead. "I want to be like my father, my grandfather, and the ancestors that came before them. I want to protect the people of Remnant, as well as carry our family name."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But, isn't being a huntsman dangerous?" Weiss questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, but it's better than staying at home and taking care of the farm." Jaune smiled; although not as noticeable as the other ones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So he was like Winter. Winter had already decided on joining the military once she grows up, which was why she already started training even though she was only fifteen. Not wanting to be tied down to their fates, both of them decide on doing something that get them out of those strings called 'fate'. Her? She was still stuck with her father, still being controlled by her father.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wanted to break free...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hold on...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Break...free..." She whispered. Could those two words be her answer...? Is it that, she wanted to free herself from the clutches of her father? Yet did nothing about it and followed him instead?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Weiss?" The boy saw her, more or less confused rather than concerned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I found it." She vaguely spoke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Found what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss looked at her friend with a little smile stuck on her face. "I know what I want to be now. I want to be a huntress."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eh?" He tilted his head to the side. It was an appropriate reaction, seeing as she went from gloomy to slightly happy in a matter of seconds. "What do you mean you want to become a huntress? Didn't you just say that being a hunter is dangerous?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It'll help get away from him..." She quietly whispered; not wanting to let Jaune hear. She would tell that story to him another time. "Besides, it will also help me get closer to you..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wait what?" His eyes stared back at hers. Her heart rate spiked through the roof. Had he heard her? "What did you say, Weiss?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She allowed herself to calm down upon realizing he didn't hear her words. "O-Oh, nothing..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at her suspiciously before shrugging it off. "Oh well. If you're gonna be a huntress, then we gotta make us a team name! How about the 'Arc-Schnee Duo'!? Nope, doesn't sound that good. Oh, how about 'White Blondes'. No, sounds like something out of a fashion magazine my mom reads in the salon. Maybe 'Weiss-Man'? Nah, it's more of a pun created by a blonde girl than anything..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss simply smiled at the simple thought process he had. It really does take only seconds to make the mood happy again whenever he was there. Deciding to go on with this game of creating team names, she already found the perfect one. "Hey Jaune, how about 'White Knight'?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He gasped in awe upon hearing the name. "It's perfect! My grandfather and my dad used a sword! And your hair's white! How can you name stuff so quick?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss let out a giggle upon hearing the blonde's words. He truly is naive. "Well, let's just say I'm a natural at naming things."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Right!" He nodded enthusiastically. "Now that we got the team name done, we need to start with the code names! I'll be 'Knight' while you're going to be 'Snow Angel'!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes widened at the cute nickname give to her. "S-Snow Angel?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah! 'Cause your hair looks like snow, and because you look like an Angel!" He stated without any shame.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her face turned red after hearing his reasons. She looked like an angel? That meant she was beautiful, right? Or was it just another one of his ramblings where he accidentally compliments her once again?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snow Angel...she liked it. It made her feel special and unique, knowing that the nickname is reserved for her and only her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"S-Sure. Let's go with that." She meekly answered; an obscure rose tint covering up her cheeks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright!" Jaune stood up and offered a hand to her, which she shyly took. The two then started to walk inside the manor. "Hey Weiss."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Jaune?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We'll be together forever, right?" He smiled at her.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ruby, over here!" The blonde from earlier; who was actually nearer than she thought, shouted to her little sister. "I saved you a spot!"</p>
<p>She really needed to stop thinking about him. For someone she hadn't seen for a long time now, she still remembers a lot about them. Shaking her head, she turned to see that the blonde and the red-head from earlier is coming to her direction. Oh no.</p>
<p>"Hello!" The blonde happily greeted, pulling her sister by the wrist. "My name is Yang. But you can call me hot stuff, or not. I'm not gonna give you my scroll number!"</p>
<p>She groaned. She didn't want to deal with these people right now, but she couldn't think of a way to make them get out from her sight. Sighing, she forced herself to continue to conversation. "Weiss. Weiss Schnee. Pleased to meet you."</p>
<p>"I think my sister has something to say to you! Eh, sis?" She nudged the tiny girl behind her, seemingly shy with the fact that she needs to confront her. Understandable, she would be embarrassed too if she made someone angry and was forced to talk with them after ten minutes.</p>
<p>Wanting to clear it up as quickly as possible, Weiss decided on clearing the subject.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine." She said with a straight face. She really wasn't bothered with the briefcase incident, she just wanted to get it done with. "I shouldn't have yelled at you when it was on accident."</p>
<p>"What?!" The red-themed girl seemingly teleported in front of her. She didn't even see it. Either her semblance was speed, or her eyes needed checking. "Nononono! It's was totally my fault! If I wasn't moping around about being alone, this wouldn't have happened!"</p>
<p>"Again, it's fine-"</p>
<p>She never finished her sentence. "Maybe I could give you Lien? Those briefcases did look pretty expensive after all."</p>
<p>"I'm not in need of-"</p>
<p>"Or how about I owe you a favor? I can be your delivery service, I have a speed semblance so it should be fine! Deliverer Ruby is on the case!"</p>
<p>Oh, she didn't need to get her eyes checked then. "I appreciate it, but-"</p>
<p>"Or maybe we could become friends?! Talk about boys; like Jaune, and paint our nails. We could go clothes shopping and-"</p>
<p>"Okay, that's enough!" Weiss yelled for the second time that day. Does the child not know when to stop talking?! She felt like pulling her hair out with all the ramblings. "It's all water under the bridge, okay? We can be friends and paint our nails, we could go clothes shopping, and we can talk about boys like-"</p>
<p>Like...<em>Jaune?</em></p>
<p>Wait a moment...</p>
<p>Did he really make it here? Did she finally find him after all those years she was separated with him? Is he even the same person anymore? Either way, she would have to investigate later. If he actually made it here; not only would she be impressed, she would be rather happy to see how his face evolved through the years. Would he still be as cute? Or maybe he got handsome? Even him having...muscles wouldn't be bad...</p>
<p>She could only imagine.</p>
<p>But all of those were just hopes. Who knows if Ruby was talking about <em>her </em>Jaune? If he was coincidentally named as the same person, but with just one different letter inside, then her hopes might as well go down the drain if that happens.</p>
<p>Pessimism aside, she did hope to reunite with him again. To feel the warmth of his smile once again. The silly attitude that always made her happy. Those blue eyes she could get lost in if she stared at them...</p>
<p>As the headmaster came up to the stage and gathered the attention of the many students in the room; the fire in her heart that was already doused with separation and time, lit once again and strengthened the weakening flame inside her.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I missed you, my Knight."</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Another chapter finished.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Alright, so we're almost to the point where the two finally reunite. When I say reunite, I don't mean that they will smother each others faces with their lips by the time they make eye contact. All I'm gonna say is, they're gonna meet during the Initiation. That's all.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. Adam actually left one; it was a fairly decent review, until the part where he describes how he wanted to go back with Blake. Dude, stop telling me your life story. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazyman out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meetings and Shortcomings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What's cookin'?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I don't really have much to share apart from my thoughts on what people think on the flashbacks, that would be a subject tackled in the A/N below. I also read this WK story named 'Blood In The Snow'; it's not particularly my type of story, but reading that thing was more productive than choking the chicken. So...yeah.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Also; just a warning, there will be a five-year timeskip in the flashbacks. Seeing that the flashbacks are going to be temporary, I just wanted to showcase how much the two have grown over the years. Of course, I'm also able to talk about less childish topics in the flashbacks as well.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Meetings and Shortcomings</strong>
</p>
<p>Nightfall had come quicker than she had expected. It was rather surprising since the sun was still out when they were in the auditorium, before ultimately going away as soon as the speech has ended. She didn't mind, she was already on the way to going back to her slumber anyways, especially after that long flight in the Bullhead with the vomiting boy inside.</p>
<p>Speaking of which; she never really did see him again, did she? He just merely faded into the background after walking out of the Bullhead that brought her to Beacon. It made her strangely sad since the boy looked <em>extremely </em>familiar even if she just saw his backside, it reminded her of him.</p>
<p>Hmm, strange.</p>
<p>Reaching inside one of bags, she pulled a fountain pen and a card stock paper for letter writing. She promised Winter that she would report all about her escapades in Beacon, and that she would share even tiny details such as what she was feeling to make the letter feel more realistic. She didn't particularly like how she can just send a message through her scroll; since it loses the aunthencity of the message, and the fact that Winter barely opens up her scroll. A handwritten letter would be enough.</p>
<p>Weiss then stated everything that had occured in the few hours she spent in the academy. Topics ranging from how long it took her with the Bullhead to Ruby's rather intrusive apologies. She never really stated her name, just the annoyance she acquired from her.</p>
<p>If that girl would stop talking so much, then she might be able to save her ears from that squeaky voice of hers.</p>
<p>Weiss didn't take long before completing the letter. She wanted to write more, but the necessary details will be fine for now. Sticking the letter inside a postcard, she then prepared to go to sleep. She'll probably get that delivered once initiation's over.</p>
<p>Pulling up the sheets of her bag, she opened up her scroll to check the time. It wasn't necessarily late into the night, which meant there's a high chance she would wake up early in the morning. That would be sufficient enough.</p>
<p>Before she could even shut her eyes; however, she saw a certain red-head and blonde coming towards her.</p>
<p>Oh heavens no.</p>
<p>It seemed that they haven't noticed she was wide awake yet. Using the rather small window of oppotunity given to her, she quickly shut her eyes and pretended to sleep. Weiss wasn't able to see them, but they got pretty close to her judging from the sounds of their footsteps and voices.</p>
<p>"See?! I told you she was asleep!" Ruby quietly shouted; not wanting to <em>wake </em>Weiss up. It was sort of ironic since her voice could surely wake <em>anyone </em>up even if she whispered. "I don't need to practice my social skills on her either!"</p>
<p>"Geez, out cold already?" Well, excuse her! It's not her fault that Atlas was quite far away from Beacon. "We can talk with her another time. C'mon, let's check out that girl in black pajamas reading a book!"</p>
<p>"Yang, wait!" It seemed that the Ruby was pulled away from her, judging by the footsteps being less audible and going farther away after each passing moment.</p>
<p>After confirming that the two had indeed gone away, Weiss allowed herself to finally relax. She tried opening her eyelids, only to realize that it was closing the second she opened it. If that wasn't a sign that she was tired, she doesn't know what was. Not wanting to fight against her fatigue, she finally gave in and accepted her travel to deep slumber.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Weiss!" A voice in the dark called out. "Weiss wake up! C'mon, this sleepover's getting so boring!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Weiss slowly opened one eye to see a little Jaune Arc in pajamas looking at her in boredom. Ugh, does he know what time is it already? "Jaune...I'm trying to sleep..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, wake up then!" He shook her, which made her want to go back to bed even more. She gave out a tired whine, which also made him give a whine himself. "Aw man, I thought we'd be staying up all night. Not sleep at eight-thirty in the evening!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Five years has already passed ever since their first meeting, and Weiss was comfortable enough with Jaune to let him stay for a sleepover.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two had become the closest of friends during the years. Growing up together with Jaune has got to be one of the most memorable things she will ever have in her life. They were so close with each other that he already felt like family to her. He was there for the most part of her life, whether it'd be something mundane like eating breakfast with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her feelings for him grew stronger as the years went by. She actually developed a crush on him over the years. Everything he would do, she found herself smiling. Whenever they did something together, Weiss would try to get as close to him as possible. Even when seeing each other, she found herself hugging him like a large teddy bear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although, Winter and her father weren't comfortable with the idea of letting over a boy for a sleepover.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking about her father, the man was strict as ever. But something about him changed; she was able to tell, but it felt like he was more caring nowadays.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jaune was desperately wishing for a sleepover for quite a while now; which she wasn't fond with the idea of letting a boy stay in her room. Having a boy stay in the room was quite awkward at first, but Jaune managed to take the strange atmosphere away with all of his antics.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was confused why he wanted to stay up all night though.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why would you even want to stay up all night on a sleepover?" She gave a cute little yawn before sitting up and facing the boy; who still had waves of energy inside of him, as opposed to her. "Aren't you supposed to sleep early? Hence, the name of the event being 'sleepover'?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No! Sleepovers aren't supposed to be like that." Huh? If it's not like that, then how do you do it then? "It's supposed to have us staying up all night, playing games and trading spooky stories under the blanket."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Isn't that called, 'gathering with your friends at night inside your bedroom'?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, it's called a sleepover."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, so that's why he was disappointed when he learned that she'll be going to sleep at eight. Weiss thought it literally meant sleeping over in another person's house, not hanging out with them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh, the more you know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not wanting to disappoint Jaune yet again, she fully removed any sort of tiredness she had a few moments before. "Well, what do you suggest we do?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed that she had asked the wrong question, seeing as Jaune planned out multiple things for the sleepover. He brought movies, comics, video games and a video game console, popcorn and pretty much everything else she thought was included in a sleepover.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It took hours and hours before his energy had been completely drained. Hers was also drained, but not as much since Jaune completed more activities than her. Laying on her bed, it was Jaune's turn to be awoken from his slumber.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Jaune!" She teased with the same amount of energy the blonde presented earlier. "Jaune wake up! C'mon, this sleepovers getting so boring!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy groaned, which only made her giggle in response. "I really hate you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Don't worry, I hate you too." She smiled. It always felt satisfying whenever you turn the tables on someone, whether it'd be debates or games. It gave her a sense of satisfaction. "Aw man, I thought we'd be staying up all night. Not sleep at midnight!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy huffed in response, but said nothing. A comfortable silence filled the room, with Weiss looking over at the boy and Jaune trying his best remain awake. It was actually cute seeing him try, the continuous yawns and eye shutting from him just looked absolutely adorable. Weiss was getting tired as well, but was able to hold out a few more mintues before getting on the bed and wrapping her arms around Jaune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Weiss..." She couldn't see it, but she could feel his smile. "Thanks."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked up at Jaune in confusion, what was he thanking her for? "Why?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"For being my girlfriend."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes widened in shock. W-What?! Did he already consider themselves a couple? "G-Girlfriend?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah! A girl that's my friend!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her heart sank quite a bit from the last statement. Of course, he was talking about their relationship as best-friends. Way to jump on the gun with that one. "O-Oh..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Weiss." He called out for the third time that night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmm?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you think we'll get married in the future? That happens to your girlfriends, right?"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Weiss woke up with a slight jolt; surprised at the boy's last question before she left. Checking her scroll for the time, she realized she had been thirty minutes late from her original schedule for waking up. Getting the necessary items to fix herself, she walked towards the bathroom.</p>
<p>That was strange, she didn't remember him saying that. Was it the fact that there's a possibility that Jaune was in Beacon, which was why her mind was playing games with her?</p>
<p>She shrugged it off after a few moments, seeing that it wasn't important than the task at hand. Thirty more minutes had gone by before Weiss was finally back in proper condition. Her belongings were already packed, she acquired her rapier from the lockers, and she was fresh as ever at the same time. Adding the last of the dust inside Myrtenaster, she closed the locker door and headed for the cliffs.</p>
<p>She didn't get that far before bumping into another person on accident. Was it her, or did it feel like she had more accidents in Beacon then she ever had in her entire life?</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" A serene and familiar voice asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm...fine..."</p>
<p>Weiss' eyes looked up to the person's face before being thrown into a loop.</p>
<p>"Oh, good." She smiled.</p>
<p>It was Pyrrha Nikos.</p>
<p>Four-time Mistral Tournament champion, graduated at the top of her class in Sanctum Academy, and the model on the last five covers of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal boxes. It was no wonder why people knew about Pyrrha Nikos; who was also nicknamed 'Invincible Girl'.</p>
<p>She was practically the ideal huntsman. Strong, kind, and pretty much every positive thing you can name a person. She was the goal; the finish line for every single human and faunus aspiring to be a huntsman. Once you beat Pyrrha Nikos in a match, you're already the greatest huntsman mankind had to offer.</p>
<p>That is...If you can even land a hit on her.</p>
<p>Her fighting style was horrendously frightening; not because it was bad, but because it was <em>amazingly </em>executed. Out of all the types of fighters she had seen in Atlas and a few online videos; be it offensive or defensive, Pyrrha has the most balance in offense and defense out of all of them. Her style is unique, which makes her tough to fight against.</p>
<p>She was famous as well. Not really a key point for Weiss; since she doesn't care whether or not a person is famous. Winning four tournaments in a row would be a nightmare to just about anyone, even winning one is already impossible. Her beauty is another thing she has, which helped get even more famous with all the teenage boys spilling their hearts out for her.</p>
<p>But even under all of that fame, she could tell that the champion was <em>not </em>happy with her predicament.</p>
<p>Weiss could also relate to her to some extent. She could tell from the smile she was being given at the moment. She knew that smile very well. It was a smile of someone who was looked at because of their status, not for their internal capabilities and attitude. The amount of times Weiss gave out that smile for business event was unbelievable, she could even say that her face would end up permanently smiling with all of the times she did that.</p>
<p>She just wanted to be treated like a normal person, not a celebrity. Pyrrha wanted be like that too.</p>
<p>So Weiss gave her the wish she always wanted.</p>
<p>"Well...that was a pleasant start to this morning." Weiss lightly joked; wanting to change the atmosphere to a lighter one. If she didn't mention her status or something similar, maybe she would not be as professional and calm down a little. She held out a hand. "Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee. Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Pleasant to meet you Miss...?"</p>
<p>The Invincible Girl looked at her confusingly, she was most likely surprised that Weiss didn't know her. Nevertheless, she took her hand and shook it. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not even a mention of her achievements? She wants to be treated normally that bad, huh?"</em>
</p>
<p>It wouldn't surprise her. A celebrity is always treated like some higher being than Humans and faunus, which was rather annoying since she was considered a princess in Atlas. When she wanted to train, the trainers would always go easy on her. When she walked around town in the few times she was allowed to go out, there's always that one person who would 'fangirl' over her.</p>
<p>She hated it.</p>
<p>"Pyrrha Nikos. That's a lovely name. It's as lovely as you look, in all honesty." As much as she needed to pretend to not know her, she couldn't help but be amused her confused face.</p>
<p>It was like a dog when you throw a ball and tell them to catch it, but you don't actually throw the ball and they end up looking utterly confused and adorable. At least, that how he would describe it. "What kind of shampoo do you use? It must be expensive if your hair is that beautiful and exotic."</p>
<p>"I...uh..."</p>
<p>Not talking, huh? "What kind of diet plan do you have? If you're body is that slim and gorgeous, then it must be something good."</p>
<p>"I'm-"</p>
<p>"Your face is a thing of beauty too. Those pretty green eyes of yours, and those bright red lips as well. I wish I could have it all to myself."</p>
<p>Okay...If she had to be honest, she was not the greatest at starting conversations and keeping them going. Back in her childhood, it was always Jaune who kept the conversation interesting. She was just responding to his comments most of the time. So; naturally, she was thinking of everything she could say to her that doesn't relate to Pyrrha's social status. It might not be good, but it was the best she could do on the spot.</p>
<p>She stopped talking when Pyrrha raised a hand; a flushed face with a red tint clearly visible.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Is there anything wrong, Pyrrha?"</p>
<p>"Oh, nothing very important." With the way her voice was, it was clearly obvious there was something wrong. "It's just that...Well, I'm not...interested in...women..."</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Are you saying that I'm hitting on you?"</p>
<p>"A-Are you not...?"</p>
<p>Well, that was...something. Did she really make it feel like she was actually flirting with her? It was the only thing she could think of at the moment, okay?</p>
<p>"I think it's for the best we forget this conversation entirely." Weiss suggested; getting ready to leave the second she can.</p>
<p>"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you Weiss. But I think we should go to the cliffs now."</p>
<p>Weiss silently nodded as she walked towards the cliffs with her newly-created and extremely embarrased friend.</p>
<p>She really needed Jaune to help her if she wanted to talk to people in normal conversations. Business she could handle.</p>
<p>Casual...that's more of his type of thing.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>And that's it for the moment.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So about the flashbacks and pacing of the story, the flashbacks are not gonna stay there for long. So please forgive me if it was longer in the past few chapters. And about the pacing; I'm sorry if it feels too slow for you, because it will feel like I'm going too fast if I make the pacing faster. Don't worry, I'll make it faster when initiation finally starts.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. I even stole some of Ruby's hidden cookies just to convince you guys, now get them while you can! The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazyman out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey there, my name's Steve...not really.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry if this chapter was a a day later than usual. I just had my tests and I'm trying to get my mind out of 'study mode' to relax...Pfft! Okay, let's be real here. Who actually studies for their tests!? Stock knowledge is all you need, baby!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Okay, let's <em>actually </em>be serious now. I have a fair warning in the chapter (or any chapter that includes things like this), I am <em>horrible </em>at writing fight scenes. Since I'm more of a thought writer than I am a movement director, don't expect action scenes to have that sense of pazzaz that Monty had.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Another Perspective</strong>
</p><p>It was finally time. Standing proudly at the edge of the cliffs with all of the attendants, Weiss gave a subtle smile.</p><p>Despite her not being the excitable type, she couldn't help but feel nervously excited at the prospect of being able to pass through the forest and finally gaining the chance to showcase her abilities. All of her hard work would finally pay off. It was only the beginning, but she knew this was going to be the mark of one of her greatest adventures.</p><p>"For years, you have trained to become warriors." The headmaster of Beacon spoke; his voice giving out a sense of professionalism to the students pursuing the life of a huntsman. Not only does it have that impression, but his voice also held hope and wisdom aimed towards them. "Today, your abilities will be tested in the Emerald Forest."</p><p>"Now, I'm sure that many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams." The blonde woman took his place. She also had the same impression she had gotten from the headmaster, except she was more on the strict side rather than the caring side.</p><p>"Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." She spoke once again. "Each of you will be given teammates, <em>today</em>."</p><p>She could hear a small whine far away from her. She looked to the right and <em>barely </em>saw the same red-head that fell on her briefcases yesterday, most likely complaining about the arrangement of teams. She can't really say that she didn't agree with her, it was rather frustrating whenever you were paired with someone one had no knowledge of.</p><p>She already experienced that way too much back before she met Jaune.</p><p>Speaking of which, where is he?</p><p>"These teams will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone you can work well." He sipped his mug yet again before clearing his voice. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."</p><p>Oh. That was disappointing. Sure; it was going to be uncomfortable to be stuck with someone you don't like, but to be stuck with said person because you made eye contact was just ridiculous. Give them a way to pick their own partners at the very least. Sighing to herself, Weiss then made a mental map of what she needed to do during the initiation.</p><p>Survival would be first, obviously. Partnering was second, and finding Jaune would be third. </p><p>Although, the last objective was difficult enough even <em>without </em>the initiation on top.</p><p>"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."</p><p>Weiss smirked. She didn't become a huntress for nothing, after all.</p><p>More rules have been stated before he wrapped up everything. Stating that relics were needed to be found, and a cliff to go to right after. A landing strategy was also mentioned, but she could easily take care of that.</p><p>Being one of the first few people who were about to be launched in the air, she fixed her stance and aimed for take off.</p><p>
  <em>"I hope we can meet halfway there, Jaune."</em>
</p><p>Those were her last thoughts before finally being thrown away into the forest.</p>
<hr/><p>Flying into the air, Jaune Arc has never ever felt this alive. Adrenaline pumping through his veins as the cold morning wind met his face. All that hard work when he was a kid, he couldn't help but feel excited to finally be at Beacon.</p><p>To be one of the future huntsmen that protect the people with all of their lives. </p><p>Unfortunately; his stomach was also getting excited, and not in a good way.</p><p>
  <em>"Curse this stupid motion sickness, if it weren't for you I'd be smiling right now!" He felt his face slowly turn green as he pulled out his shield. Jaune then tried to fit his body on the back side of his shield and prepared for impact. "I need to make this landing quick, I don't want to spill my guts out while the teachers are watching."</em>
</p><p>It didn't take long for him to slowly descend back into Remnant as gravity took over. With him gripping the shield for his life, he bounced off the trees which helped slow down his velocity. Bouncing off one tree to another, his speed slowed down and the shield scraped the ground beneath him.</p><p>Landing with a crash and a small crater underneath him, Jaune slowly stood up and dusted himself off.</p><p>"Well, isn't that just lovely."</p><p>He checked all of his equipment. The large armor pad on his chest and the extra ones on his limbs weren't badly damaged, which was good since he really needed it at peak condition today. Acquiring Crocea Mors and observing it, he sheathed it on his hip once he turned the shield to scabbard form.</p><p>He also pulled out another weapon from the other side of his hip. A gun. Like many other weapons he had seen from other students, it also had a dust compartment capable of shooting out multiple types of dust. It was shaped like a revolver which he actually liked. Felt more authentic than most guns.</p><p>He had a pouch filled with dust on his hip; located right next to his sword. Unfortunately enough, he wasn't able to buy that much due to the dust stores having higher prices and him needing Lien for his travel budget. Which was one of the reasons why he never used his gun all that much.</p><p>Jaune wasn't much of a gun person. He actually liked it better with just his sword and shield. But upon realizing that most huntsmen had at least a firearm; either long-range or short, he decided to get one as well. If his gun doesn't cooperate with him and malfunctions, at least he still had his sword and shield to fight with.</p><p>As long as he had a weapon with him, he was perfectly fine.</p><p>"Hmm, it looks like nobody's here yet." He looked around every direction; checking to see any sort of life form near him or Grimm about to attack, he was relieved when he didn't see both. "Good. I can still pick my partner and the Grimm aren't here yet. Now all I have to do is go north, get the relic, possibly get a super awesome partner along the way, and leave."</p><p>And with that, he headed north...</p><p>If he even knew where it was...</p><p>"Who am I kidding?! I'm lost! Which direction of this forest is north?! For all I know, I could be heading anywhere <em>but </em>forward!" He shouted, which really wasn't the best course of action considering he was in a forest filled with Grimm. Calming himself down, he adapted a thinking pose by rubbing his chin. "Okay Arc, you can do this. If you're lost, just hug the trees- no, wait. That's wrong. If you're lost, then ask people for directions."</p><p>As if on cue, he heard a yodel from above. It sounded like a girl.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Looking up, he saw several students flying over him. All of them were headed to his left, which gave the inspiration to form a plan in his head.</p><p>"If I'm correct, then they're all heading towards north. Who gets launched in the air and <em>doesn't </em>head in the direction they were supposed to?" Jaune mused to himself</p><p>If his logic was indeed correct, then he would automatically be heading towards the goal and find the relics. If not, then at least he would be able to find some people to help him along the way.</p><p>Checking his overall status one last time, Jaune then ran in the direction where the students were launched.</p><p>XxXxX</p><p>Okay, <em>maybe </em>running wasn't the best idea. Just maybe.</p><p>"Whew, that was just tiring." He panted after covering a solid distance on foot. He was farther than he initially thought. Even if he was the last one to be launched into the sky, he would be one of the first ones to actually land. The blade and shield helped. Landing immediately was a good thing, but it was worth nothing if he had to run like hell just to catch up with the other students.</p><p>"I really need to get either metal legs, some weird dust that makes me go faster, or a Pumpkin Pete choco bar just to keep my stomach from growling."</p><p>His belly growled yet again at the thought of food. "I should've brought food..."</p><p>Before he could continue on complaining, he heard a sudden rustling from the side. Eyes widening and heartrate increasing, Jaune quickly unsheathed his sword and aimed it towards the location of the unknown sound.</p><p>Seeing a bush rustling violently didn't help his nerves all that much.</p><p><em>"Come on now, little Grimm." </em>He thought as he slowly approached the rustling bush; his sword slowly being raised into the air. Sweat dripped down his forehead each step of the way. The rustling became even more violent and was shaking by the time he was standing in front of it.</p><p>Gripping his sword, he waited on who would be the first to give a pre-emptive attack.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Koor-wa!" The bush shouted.</p><p>Wait, wha?</p><p>Jaune instinctively grabbed on to his shield. He knew that wasn't Grimm. What the heck kind of Grimm makes a sound like <em>that</em>?!</p><p>He was right on the money when he deduced that he wasn't fighting a creature of darkness, seeing that a bright orange-haired girl popped out from the bushes, a large hammer aimed towards him.</p><p>With the smallest of oppurtunities given to him, Jaune raised his shield and blocked the sudden am-<em>bush</em>.</p><p>Okay, that was just horrible.</p><p>His arm was quite hurt from the impact that the girl delivered to him. And as if that wasn't enough; she decided to recklessly swing her hammer even more, hurting his arm and slowly depleting his aura.</p><p>"Hold on!" He shouted in an attempt to stop the woman attacking him, it didn't work as the ginger-haired girl smashed her hammer on top of his shield yet again. "I'm a human! Calm down!"</p><p>It took minutes of almost being nailed to the ground, but he somehow managed to stop the madwoman trying to end his life before he could even start initiation. Well; he started already, but that's not important! Once the chaos was finally over, the two settled with being partners.</p><p>"Sorry about that! I kinda get carried away when I'm smashing something with Magnhild." She brightly grinned. Jaune shivered upon hearing her statement. If she almost smashed him while she was 'carried away', he couldn't imagine what torture awaits if she was full on pissed at him.</p><p>Be it a man or Grimm, he would surely pity anyone who got this girl angry.</p><p>"I-It's fine." He stuttered; still affected by the aura of fear she radiated. "Anyways. We should go find the relics and try to meet up with other people."</p><p>"On it, sir...?"</p><p>Oh, he hasn't given his name yet. That was embarrasing. "Jaune. Jaune Arc."</p><p>"Okay then, sir Jaune-Jaune Arc! Smasher Nora Valkyrie is on the case!" She did a mock salute and smiled at the boy. Did she just call him Jaune-Jaune? "Why do you have two first names by the way?"</p><p>He sighed. Oh boy, he was in for a treat with this one.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Boop!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sorry if the chapter was kinda short and rushed, not to mention posted later than usual. As stated on the top, I was kinda screwed over by tests last Wednesday-Friday. Which means I didn't get to post or write until yesterday. My writing slightly got affected in the process as well, you can tell slight change and the chapter length.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But don't worry. I'll try to post the next chapter on time, as well as fix my writing in the process.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now that that's done, let's talk about Jaune. As most of you may wonder, why the hell does Jaune have a gun? Well; in a world filled with kids holding guns like it's a toy, you'd think that having a gun with you would be the norm in society. Not only that, it also helps Jaune with fighting mid-range. So instead of rushing in to slash the enemy with his sword, he could also play it smart by shooting said enemy.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would Jaune have flashbacks as well? Most likely, but it would lean more on how Jaune developed before coming to Beacon. Unlike Weiss with how she changed when Jaune showed up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Does Jaune have a significant change apart from his gun and clothes? You'll see in the upcoming chapters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Last but not the least, When will Crazyman stop teasing us with short-ass chapters? Never.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. I'll give you Blake's copy of 'Ninjas of Love' if you leave one. Although, some of the pages are quite sticky. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Crazyman out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Initiating A Disaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I'm back, and just in time for Brunch-dinner...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I haven't eaten for two months...help...send.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I don't have much to say apart from the fact that some people were bothered that I paired Jaune with Nora and not Pyrrha. I mean, I only wanted some diversity in my story man. I didn't want to repeat the whole, 'Jaune meets Pyrrha, Pyrrha helps Jaune throughout Initiation' situation all over again. So please forgive if I make new scenes with different characters in this fic.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, enjoy the chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Story is mine.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Initiating A Disaster</strong>
</p>
<p>"...And that's the story of how I almost got killed by a stick." Jaune told Nora; who was listening intently and grinning.</p>
<p>After meeting Nora; whom he found out to be extremely excitable and hyperactive girl, the duo had learned more about each other. He mostly learned about a boy named 'Ren-Ren' and how they were 'together but not together-together'. The way she phrases it was confusing. What's her relationship with this Ren person? Were they a couple? Siblings? Heck, even best friends that were never separated from the beginning of birth?</p>
<p>Not only that, she also kept making strange sounds. She stated that it was her 'secret call-out' to her boy-friend, quite ironic for it to be a secret and a <em>call-out </em>at the same time.</p>
<p>"Hey Jaune-Jaune, look! It's a cave!" Nora pointed somewhere to the left; surprising Jaune and breaking his train of thought. True to her words, her finger was aimed at a large cave. Curious, they walked to the entrance leading into the darkness that was inside the large hole. "The relics have got to be in here, right? It makes sense!"</p>
<p>It would make sense, if the words came from someone who actually did.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is the place, Nora?" The carvings on the wall didn't do the place any justice, seeing that there was a carving of something he didn't see in his life. It was most likely a Grimm no doubt. "I mean, the darkness and the drawing on the walls don't necessarily give me any reassurance."</p>
<p>"Nonsense!" Jaune found it quite ironic for Nora to have said that. "Would the relics be in some unknown ruin located in the middle of nowhere? Or would it be inside a cave with a couple of small Grimm inside?"</p>
<p>Well, if she put it like that...</p>
<p>"Yeah, that <em>kinda </em>makes sense?"</p>
<p>Oh, who was he kidding? If it came out of Nora's mouth, then there's a hundred-percent chance that it doesn't make sense. Time to say his final wishes.</p>
<p>"Great! Let's go then!" Being suddenly grabbed by the wrist, Jaune was pulled inside without much consent. "Onwards, my trusty partner!"</p>
<p>"Wait!" He took his arm away from Nora's grip; surprising her and giving him a confused stare. "Don't you think we need a light source to see through all of this?"</p>
<p>"Hmm..." Nora squinted her eyes, a detail Jaune barely managed to catch despite not having traversed the cave much. Which goes without saying how dark the place really was. "You're right! How could I be so stupid!? I can't see through all of this!"</p>
<p>Good thing Nora was starting to think reasonably, he didn't think his faint little heart could take it if she didn't. "Well, it's a good thing I can make a torch to-"</p>
<p>"Bah! Who needs torches?!" Jaune then heard a cocking sound emit from Nora. He may have not seen it, but he could already tell that it was going to be a disaster. This isn't good. "We've got grenades to guide us to the light!"</p>
<p>"What?!"</p>
<p>But before he could even stop the madwoman from launching a grenade, he heard a popping sound followed by a click.</p>
<p>Uh oh.</p>
<p>A loud explosion surrounded the insides of the cave, creating a large crater and fire in some places. "What was that for?!"</p>
<p>"Uhh, to see what's inside the cave? Dummy!" She sarcastically remarked. Was she sassing him? "At least we could see inside now, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you could've also destroyed the relics!" Jaune waved his arms in exasperation. Was it too late to change partners? Oh how he wished to have a strong, red-haired and quirky girl like Ruby right now. "And how did you get or who gave <em>you;</em> of all people, a grenade launcher of all things?!"</p>
<p>He just hoped that they didn't attract Grimm, that would be the icing on this disaster cake.</p>
<p>A little step forward, a million pairs of red glowing eyes came. All eyes staring at them with not-so-pleasant intent. With the fire created by Nora, it didn't take long for him to see the Grimm...</p>
<p>"..." Jaune then slowly tilted his head towards Nora; who smiled as if nothing bad was happening at the moment. If he had to be honest, maybe being surrounded by Grimm wasn't the <em>worst</em> thing to happen to her. "Run?"</p>
<p>"Nope!" Gripping his wrist yet again, Nora and Jaune charged headfirst into the Grimm. </p>
<hr/>
<p>"You think this is it?" Yang asked as she walked alongside; who showed a looked of indifference. "You do realize you can talk, right?"</p>
<p>After failing to find Ruby and found Blake; Yang decided to march on towards to the relics, thinking that her sister might find her if she was standing right next to the goal. Her plan didn't have much obstacles in the way, apart from the few Grimm that attacked them when the two were travelling. If anything, she felt that the initiation was the <em>easiest</em> huntress test she had ever gotten in her entire life. Just go and find the relics inside a forest filled with Grimm, that was way easier than having to study for a test.</p>
<p>Blake only made things easier in an already easy test. The girl was a ninja! Literally. Dressed in all black, has one of those weird swords that acts as a grappling hook, and she was dead silent. Although, the third characteristic she got annoyed off rather quickly. She was always quiet as if they were in a library all the time! Every time she made a pun or two; which was always, she either just gave her 'The Look™' or a head shake. Not even a comment or a groan like most people when they heard her amazing puns.</p>
<p>I guess you could say her voice <em>Blake-</em><em>vanished</em>, eh? Eh?</p>
<p>Okay; she had to admit, that one was kinda stupid.</p>
<p>Marching towards the relics, the blonde saw that some of the relics were already missing. "I guess we weren't the first ones here, huh?"</p>
<p>She didn't hear Blake answer, which meant she either nodded or shook her head.</p>
<p>"You do know that I've heard you talk, right?" Yang looked at Blake; annoyance clearly visible on her face. The ravenette just stared at the blonde and gave her a puzzled look. "Will you knock it off!?"</p>
<p>Blake shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I- augh!" Yang tightened her fists in frustration before slowly calming down seconds later. "Let's just...get the relics already."</p>
<p>Blake nodded.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ridiculous. What Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose were doing right now, was completely and utterly ridiculous.</p>
<p>First of all, how did she end up with the one person she didn't want to be paired up with? It could've been Jaune, it could've been Ruby's sister, or even the black pajama-wearing girl they were talking about from last night. But no, it just <em>had </em>to be Ruby of all people. The one who was about to be responsible for her upcoming migraine and her inevitable death.</p>
<p>People might think that she was exaggerating with the comment about her death. But if you were the one who was on a Nevermore flying at stupidly high speeds, with no intention on stopping whatsoever and without any armor or anything similar to help her with landing, you would have second thoughts on whether she was exaggerating or not. Actually, you wouldn't even <em>have </em>seconds thoughts. You'd just think she was trying to kill you!</p>
<p>If anything, she would be most likely exaggerating about the migraine.</p>
<p>"Weiss! Are you still there!?" Ruby shouted as she clung on the feathers of the beast. "You didn't fall yet, did you?!"</p>
<p>As much as she didn't want to talk, she was forced to cooperate with this little girl. "I'm still here!"</p>
<p>"Good! 'Cause we're about to jump!" Ruby stated; surprising the heiress.</p>
<p>Was she insane!? They were hundreds of feet high in the air! Not only that, there would be a large chance of the Nevermore chasing them if they decide to drop down. Even if they somehow managed to land safely on the ground, the Grimm would most likely to run them down and try to kill them. As much as she didn't want to say it, staying on the Grimm species would be better than outright jumping from it.</p>
<p>Thinking that staying was a good idea, Weiss tried to share her idea with her. "Hey Ruby, I-"</p>
<p>Shock, fear, disappointment, and every other negative emotion entered her body when she saw that the little girl actually jumped for it.</p>
<p>"..." Weiss just stared blankly at the place where Ruby was previously at. "I should've stayed in Atlas..."</p>
<p>Observing her predicament once again, she just hoped Jaune was having a better time than her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Giddy up little horsie!" Nora laughed while Jaune clung on her back like his life depended on it. Actually, it kinda did. With Nora's hammer stuck to the Grimm's head and with Jaune having nothing to hold on to, him being deceased or not heavily depended on the insane woman he was holding onto.</p>
<p>After they discovered that there were no relics inside the cave and charged the Grimm instead of running away, Nora had the very bright idea of riding the largest Grimm in the cave to where the relics were at. He was already losing his sanity when he realized that the madwoman wanted to get on a Deathstalker of all the things Oum created, he simply lost the will to live when he found himself actually riding it.</p>
<p>How did this Ren guy managed to live with this girl growing up? If he were him, he would jumped off a cliff to save his withering soul from the monstrosity that was Nora Valkyrie.</p>
<p>"NO! Don't 'giddy up' you big, scary, and extremely deadly horse!" Jaune wailed while trying to avoid its stinger that always seemed to target him and not Nora. "Will you stop trying to sting me, please!?"</p>
<p>The Deathstalker tried to sting him once again.</p>
<p>"Hey Jaune-Jaune, I can see something!" Oh no, not again. "There's a couple of people over there!"</p>
<p>"What, really?!" Before he could even try to get a look and confirm Nora's words; the large scorpion's stinger finally got to him, his clothes to be a lot more accurate. Being pulled up from the back of his shirt, he was clinging on to the Grimm like clothes on a wire left to be dried by the sun. "NORA! HELP!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" He saw her look towards him. Yes, he was saved! She couldn't possibly leave a friend hanging, right? "Ooh! That's pretty neat, how much Lien do I have to pay to get a seat like that? 'Cause these bones are kinda rough on my butt."</p>
<p>The color from his entire body drained. Was...was she really not gonna help him?</p>
<p>Unfortunately enough, he was launched by the scorpion's tail before he could even ask for the slightest amount of help from Nora.</p>
<p>Going to Beacon was a mistake.</p>
<p>XxXxX</p>
<p>Flying faster than the speed of light, Jaune didn't expect to bump on Ruby when she was seemingly falling down. Ironically enough, she was also riding a Grimm before flying in the air. The only difference was that Ruby was on a Nevermore while he was on the Deathstalker. Nevertheless, he was over the moon when he saw her. Standing on top of a tree, they caught their breath after the event the had just occurred.</p>
<p>"Hey Ruby, do you wanna change partners or something?" Jaune sighed; his hands on his legs to prevent him from falling out of exhaustion. "I don't think I can live with the one I've got..."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's allowed, Jaune." She wiped her forehead before facing a certain direction, which was probably the right one if compared to where Nora was going. "And besides, I don't think Weiss would be too happy to be ditched by someone like me!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess Weiss wouldn't like- Wait, <em>Weiss</em>?!" His eyes widened at the mentioned of her name. Could it be? That she actually went to Beacon and didn't stay in Atlas? "You mean Weiss <em>Schnee</em>, right? Prim and proper? White hair and stuff?"</p>
<p>"I mean, yeah. Who else could it be?"</p>
<p>He couldn't believe his luck. Weiss Schnee. His childhood friend and the first girl he ever talked outside of his family, was with him in Beacon.</p>
<p>
  <em>You actually did it, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>"Jaune? Are you okay?" Ruby asked; concern visible on her face. She must've noticed the sudden silence from him. "Did something happen between you and Weiss?"</p>
<p>Jaune let out a small smile upon hearing the question. "Well, let's just say I'm kinda excited to meet Weiss right now."</p>
<p>"Huh? Why?"</p>
<p>Jaune didn't answer. Instead, he just jumped off the tree and landed on the floor.</p>
<p>Observing his surroundings, he saw a ruin with four people right in front of him. There was a black-haired man and woman; one wearing green and the other wearing black, a blonde girl with very <em>huge </em>personalities, and a red-head gladiator looking girl standing right next to the boy in green.</p>
<p>Ruby landed right next to him soon after. Running towards the blonde; who he presumed was her sister since Ruby wasn't the type of person to just hug a random person out of nowhere. "Yang!"</p>
<p>"Ruby!" The blonde girl greeted with open arms. The two were then enveloped in a sisterly hug filled with smiles and laughs. Jaune felt warm inside just from seeing the scene. The warmth that he felt was doused by ice when he felt Yang's eyes on him. "Wait...You have <em>Vomit boy </em>as your partner?!"</p>
<p>He could feel the overprotective sibling instinct radiate from Yang, seeing as he also felt that many times with his younger sisters before he went to Beacon. That wasn't good. Was it him? Or did her eye color change?</p>
<p>Regardless, fear crawled throughout his body upon seeing Yang slowly walk up to him. Instinctively, he backed away. He didn't have the intention to run away, but seeing her angry was probably worse than seeing Nora angry. He was grabbed by the collar when the girl had finally caught up to him. "Listen to me, Vomit Boy. If you try to do <em>anything </em>with my sister, I swear to Oum I'll cave your face in the ground so hard, you wouldn't even-"</p>
<p>"Yang! He's not my partner!" Ruby shouted, ending the misconception of the two of them being paired together. At least he could depend on Ruby, unlike a certain girl whose name starts with an 'N' and ends with 'ora'.</p>
<p>Ruby pointed to the air. "My partner's over there, see?!"</p>
<p>Everyone looked up to see something white fall towards Remnant. White circles appearing out of the sky, helping the person with their fall. What were those called again? Glyphs? He didn't know, all he knew that it was helping them get to the ground safely.</p>
<p>As the figure slowly descend towards the group, a silhouette can be made out by them. It was a girl from the way her body was shaped. Each second flew by and the woman was slowly finally reaching tbe ground. With the balance and grace of a ballerina, an angel landed on Remnant.</p>
<p>A Snow Angel...</p>
<p>From the looks of it; she hadn't seen him, judging by the fact that she was currently looking at Ruby.</p>
<p>"Ruby..." She huffed; a mature and refined voice coming out of her mouth. "Why did you leave me there? You're lucky I had my glyphs to save me, I would've been severly injured otherwise."</p>
<p>"I told you to jump!" Ruby defended; arms wailing around the air childishly.</p>
<p>"I was taken by surprise, Ruby! You didn't even count to three!"</p>
<p>"Why would you count to three when you could just jump?!"</p>
<p>"So that I will be able to physically; as well as mentally prepare myself for the insanity and danger about to arrive!" Snow Angel crossed her arms. "Is that enough of an explanation?"</p>
<p>"Uh, well..." Ruby looked around her; with the way she was acting, she was prohably looking for something to change to the topic. Her eyes landed on him. "Oh right! Jaune was excited to meet you!"</p>
<p>"Hey, don't change the...subject..." Weiss' eyes stared directly into him, a moment of shock overcoming her. "...Jaune."</p>
<p>Walking towards his best friend with light steps, he smiled and finally said the words he had yet to say for a long time now.</p>
<p>"Hello there, Snow Angel."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Yay! They finally reunite! Play the fanfare!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Okay; but seriously, I had a hard time on writing Initiation. I wasn't sure whether I should do a more humorous take on the even or if I should make it all serious. I wanted to skip the thing so bad, but that would be lazy of me and would disappoint a lot of the readers. So yeah, here's my 'Humor writer' side that is hidden behind my 'Romance writer' side.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I didn't know on how I should've written Initiation, since I won't change much apart from the dialogue. So please forgive me if you wanted a more serious take on this chapter.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Look on the bright side. I managed to update on time and not have it as a short chapter, right?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Reviews are love. Until they are not. The review can be a compliment, complaint, suggestion, and/or criticism.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Anyways, that's all for now and I will see you in the next one.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Crazyman out.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>